1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments generally relate to a technique for processing images corresponding to temporally successive motions of an object, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting an occlusion region in generation of an interpolation image frame which compensates for a motion of the object between two successive image frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in image processing on a device for displaying image frames, frame rates are converted through conversion into another format. This frame rate conversion process inserts or removes additional frames between existing frames without changing a total time length of the existing frames. If an object moves between temporally successive image frames, the object may newly appear on a background or may disappear behind the background. Consequently, a current frame which displays the motion result of the object may display regions which have not been displayed on the previous frame, that is, the newly appearing or disappearing region (hereinafter, ‘an occlusion region’). Hence, research has been carried out on methods for accurately detecting an occlusion region generated due to a motion of an object between two temporally successive image frames.